Talk:Taro Misaki
Non-Japanese names and voice actors Hello, Why th hell did you wrote Latin names or voice actors ? Especially for Brazilian ? This is not a South American Wiki but only a worldwide. Such of those stuffs aren't interresting, you shoul erase it and stop, but in an es or br wiki why not, here only original names and seiyuu names must appear. Thanks. 19:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC)French fan 10 PS : Sorry for my bad English. :There is no problem with including the names of a character and hi/her voice actor in regions outside Japan as trivia. In fact, I would encourage it. The focus of this wiki is all about Captain Tsubasa. The contributor or contributors that added those data are fans of the series from around the world. That's something that I personally like a lot about Captain Tsubasa as a worldwide phenomenon, that people from around the world can share their enthusiasm for the series regardless of in which language they watched the series. If you want to add the Japanese voice actors in all animated iterations, please, do so. I'm personally more focused on other aspects of the franchise and adding voice actor data from the different animated series is not my priority. I'm not going to discourage contributors from around the world that add factual data from other regions as long as they include that information in the English language as trivia and not part of the main body of an article. Jfgslo (talk) 04:08, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, :Thanks for your answer, I can understand it, maybe I was a little bit jealous to not see French names who looks like the Latins :D :But I think for an encyclopedia, originals voice actors and names should be mentionned first, but I know too it's an hard and long (more than a CT field ^_^ ) work to do it, I don't know if I get bravery and motivation to do it. :I want to apologize if you thought I've been rough that wasn't the case, cause when I read what I wrote It seems yes. :Bye. : 01:08, June 14, 2015 (UTC)French Fan 10 ::Don't worry, I didn't think you were rude. I understand your point of view. I was planning on adding all known names and voice actors for all animated characters, but that's a gargantuan task beyond my time, knowledge and interest. It will be up to contributors to add those data. ::At least at the moment, I don't think that voice actors should come first in a character article. The reason is that, if you check how character articles are written, the comic book incarnation has priority over all others. Eindeh has a long term plan for each iteration of a character to have his/her own page. At that point, there could be a "Seiyuu" field in infoboxes for animated versions. But that is a long term plan. At the moment our manpower is limited, so we focus on the canonical stuff first as you can see in the care we give to stuff related to the comic books in comparison to video games and animations. But please, feel free to improve articles or to propose how to construct the future anime specific character articles. Jfgslo (talk) 04:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC)